


Milk and Honey

by royalstorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstorm/pseuds/royalstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi has too much to drink at a bar and then tries to go home with a hot stranger. We all know how this one will end...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another story I transferred from FF.net. No, I didn't revamp it. Too lazy.

Yugi had been sitting at the bar for about two hours. It only took him one to realize that his date wasn't coming.

It wasn't a total loss. The bartender was hot and could talk Yugi's ears off if she let him. She talked his ear off about damn near everything and since Yugi didn't have the gift of gab like she did, he usually kept quiet and nodded his head a few times to show her that he was listening but all Yugi could think of was how massive her tits were. It was a wonder they didn't sock Yugi in the face because of how close she was to him, and considering his below average height, the girl might as well have been breastfeeding him. It was then that Yugi realize how long he'd gone without getting laid, and then his stomach began to bubble with regret because he really wish his date had shown up.

It wasn't as though Yugi wasn't good looking himself. Women just didn't take him seriously. Who would when you were only five feet, nine inches? Most women wouldn't even look your way unless you were at least six feet. At least that what Yugi theorized and it kept being proven over and over when all he would hear for the last six months were the infamous "it's not you, it's me" speech by more women than he had rooms in his house. And the ironic part was, Yugi was a multi-millionaire.

In fact, that was the only reason most of the women stayed around as long as they did. Yugi knew that all he ever attracted were gold diggers but the company was still nice, albeit, pretentious.

Sometimes it was better than nothing.

"Another round, Yugi?"

Whoa. Yugi was in such deep thought that he almost forgot where he was. "Huh? Sorry Anzu. Yeah, I'll have another long island."

"That's your third one tonight," she said, brow furrowed in worry. "You don't think you've had enough?"

That was probably the first time that she didn't mention anything about herself. Yugi almost had to slap himself because he must have been dreaming. "I'll be alright," he muttered. "It's not like I have anywhere to go later. Call me a taxi if it gets too bad."

"Will do," she agreed, giggling. "Doubt a lightweight like you can even handle that much liquor. You'd end up by a dumpster somewhere."

"And you'd leave me there," Yugi slurred, starting to feel a little bit of a buzz now. It actually felt kind of nice. He was starting to feel like he could get through this little disappointment and Anzu may have been a large part of that too, but Yugi would never admit that. He didn't want to risk getting rejected twice in one night.

Anzu scoffed. "I would never! Not this cute little face," she winked and ruffled Yugi's hair a little, making the young man blush and push her hand away before she made an even bigger mess of his raven colored locks, red tips shadowing over his round, curvy face, and dirty blond hair near the nape. Yugi's mental skipped a few steps over his physical, so nothing was matching and one wouldn't know how old Yugi was unless they knew him personally.

But that still wasn't an excuse for Anzu to be treating him like a baby. They didn't even know each other and Yugi wasn't even completely sure if Anzu was just being nicer to him because she needed tips or if she was really this sincere. There wasn't anyone around that could vouch for her, so Yugi just had to trust his instincts.

Damn, this buzz was starting to feel really good. Yugi took a few more gulps before he asked for another helping and Anzu refused him. After some childish groveling, Anzu caved and gave Yugi only half a glass this time so he wouldn't be drunk off his ass. Unfortunately Anzu gave Yugi something that was a little bit more stronger than a long island.

"What the hell did you put in here?" Yugi demanded. He'd only taken a sip of it before he nearly gagged. "You trying to get me sloshed?"

"Something like that. I need some kind of entertainment tonight," said Anzu, wiping off a few clean dishes behind the counter. "This place has been absolutely dead."

"Not at my expense, mind you! I don't think so." Yugi tried to get up but the bar stool suddenly disappeared from under him and he nearly fell on his ass.

Or he would have if someone wasn't conveniently behind him and caught him just before he hit the floor.

"Shit…" Yugi mumbled and suddenly he was cradled in the arms of a stranger. And what a marvelous stranger it was. Looking down at Yugi was a striking pair of green eyes, almost a dark forest tone, boring a hole into Yugi. It was absolutely breathtaking to be lost in this rich shade of green, pupils dilated almost into oblivion, bringing on a seductive and silky vibe, it almost turned Yugi into liquid.

There was only one slight problem with this whole thing: Yugi was being cradled in the arms of another man.

Well this was a fine kettle of fish. Yugi knew there was a reason he didn't drink and the reason was about three inches away from his face. Even then, the faint hint of peppermint on the man's breath made Yugi muddled and off balance. And if that weren't bad enough, Yugi saw Anzu at the corner of his eye grinning like a Cheshire cat. It was then that Yugi realize that the bitch had set him up.

"Please excuse me," the man said. "I didn't mean to put you in such an awkward position."

Yugi swallowed, looking the man up and down and not knowing why the hell he found him so awe-inspiring. "It's not a problem at all."

"I was hoping it wasn't." Yugi could've sworn he saw the man smirk, but maybe that was wishful thinking or whatever the hell he called it. He still wasn't sure what was going through his head all of a sudden or if it was just the alcohol fucking up his senses. But Yugi decided that if push came to shove, that's exactly what he would blame it on. This man was too fine to ignore.

He was wearing a black vest from Perry Ellis, white pressed dress shirt underneath (which by the way was very snug around his biceps). His black slack hugs his torso and supported the contour of his hips and Yugi had to stop himself from staring at the stranger's lips. They were practically dripping sugar and Yugi's thoughts were in a swirl, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't breathe normally and he was pretty sure his heart was going to jump out his chest.

Maybe this was his date. Maybe Yugi thought he was being catfished. Whatever the case was, he knew he couldn't let this hot stranger hold him like this any longer because Anzu might start getting even more ideas in that pretty little head of hers. And so would Yugi for that matter.

"Who's your friend, Yugi?" she giggled.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but since he's here," Anzu picked out a newly cleaned glass from the shelf behind her and filled it up with ice. "What can I get for ya, handsome?"

Yugi could slowly feel the man's grip loosening from around his lower back and he almost wanted to object to the absence of warmth. His fingers seemed to linger a bit longer than Yugi anticipated and the hair on Yugi's forearm stood as the man brushed his fingers against Yugi's own, sending a flutter to his stomach.

"I'll have whatever he's having."

Sweet Jesus, that voice sounded like he could direct a choir in heaven. This man was the butter to Yugi's toast and those entrancing eyes couldn't have been more celestial. Yugi could hear Anzu vaguely mention something about his name but Yugi wasn't sure, but what he was sure of that whatever Anzu had given him was working him over big time. His beer goggles were as big as the atmosphere at this point.

The man sat down next to Yugi and took off his blazer after helping the poor inebriate back to his bar stool. He slowly sipped his cocktail and engaged with Anzu a little bit. "You here by yourself again babygirl?"

"Of course," Anzu rolled her eyes. "Can't get any damn help around here. Joey got stuck babysitting again, and Tristan can't get away from his damn psychotic bitch girlfriend long enough to even finish an eight-hour shift. These boys are hopeless."

"Undisciplined if nothing else," said the stranger. "You kids are long gone from high school. Those days are over."

"We've barely been out a year," Anzu replied. "I don't even think they've matured past the tenth grade."

Her friend laughed, and it honestly sounded like fresh brewing coffee. This man had to be from another planet. "Touché."

Yugi found it odd that this guy was talking to Anzu as if he were fifty years old when he barely looked twenty-five. Maybe it was the alcohol buzzing again, but Yugi liked everything he saw, from head to toe. This dashing gentleman was a breath of fresh air, blessed with ropy, lean cut muscles and a jawline to die for. It was a shame that Yugi wasn't even into men, otherwise he'd probably be eating out of the palm of this man's hand.

The older man turned his attention toward a still half-drunk Yugi, looking into his glazed eyes and adorable stupor. Well this was cute. He had already met some of Anzu's friends before but none was like this little wonder. The man had to admit he was curious about Yugi because he wasn't drooling over him like Joey and Tristan did the previous week before and part of him was intrigued with why that was. He didn't want to impose but he was going to push his luck anyways.

"And who's your friend here?" The older man asked Anzu. "You have yet to introduce us." His eyes glistened when he looked at Yugi, sending an involuntary shiver down his back. God, this dude was so fine. It should've been illegal for him to look at Yugi like that.

"My very drunk friend Yugi who got stood up by his date."

"You don't say," the man said coolly. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone here too."

Well that sounded promising. Maybe this really was Yugi's blind date. One could only hope. Granted, he'd been expecting a girl, but he should've known that someone with the name Alex could have been either gender. The guy sounded pretty promising on his online profile but it never even crossed Yugi's mind if it was a guy or a girl.

Not like it mattered now anyway.

"Did they show up yet?" Yugi asked before he could stop himself.

The guy who Yugi presumed was named Alex, gave him a sideways glance before a smirk crept on the corner of his mouth. "Something like that."

Okay, now this guy was confusing. It definitely brought Yugi's buzz down a bit but he couldn't help wanting to take this guy in some more. Anzu seemed to have sensed it because she bought Yugi out another cocktail, this time more potent.

"Cheers," she smiled innocently.

What was she up to? Yugi eyes her suspiciously, but couldn't say anything witty with "Alex" around. He was tongue tied. He didn't really question it, nor did he want to so Yugi chugged the drink down and about two seconds later, he realized that he made a grave mistake.

His buzz came back with a vengeance. Yugi was floating and his mind was swimming in a sea of slurred thoughts and unfamiliar urges he never had the chance of dealing with before tonight. Maybe he should've gotten his rocks off before he met this specimen of a man because now his hormones were cranking up into overdrive.

All for a man he barely said two words to.

"So Hercules," Anzu said coyly, brushing her index finger alongside his forearm and for some reason it made Yugi a little envious. "What brings you here tonight?"

Said man took a swig of his drink and circled his finger around the rim. "Let's just say it's the calm before the storm."

Anzu laughed. "You're not talking about school are you?"

"Precisely."

"I'm in the same boat," she said sadly. "I'm really not looking forward to being a broke college student. The most that this job can get me is ramen to eat and an air mattress to sleep on."

"Better than nothing," he muttered. "I'm pretty sure you can balance work and a school life. Did you do it in high school much?"

Yugi couldn't believe he was sitting here watching them have a conversation when he could've easily intervened and then later blamed it on the alcohol. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of both Anzu and "Alex" and they both turned their heads towards them. "Can I get another drink?"

"No can do kiddo, you're completely wasted," said Anzu and took a glance at her older friend, who had the most perverted look in his eyes, as if he was thinking the same thing that Anzu was thinking. She had hoped not, but her friend's visage spoke volumes.

This would be very interesting indeed.

Yugi smacked Anzu's hand away when she tried to help him up. "Don't touch me. I'm fine."

"Not from where I'm standing."

Yugi glared at her. "Screw you," he muttered, but it came out so garbled, Anzu had no idea what he had said. It must have been funny because from the corner of her eye, she saw her friend laughing.

"Is something funny?"

The man straightened his face up quick. "No, nothing at all."

He failed at keeping a straight face however, and all Anzu could do was roll her eyes before she went to the back to count her tips.

At this point, Yugi was too drunk to care about how he acted. He swiveled his chair around to talk to this man, but it spun a little too hard and Yugi was flung out of his chair and dammit, it was déjà vu all over again and for the second time that night, Yugi was cradled in the arms of this Herculean sex-god.

"I think I better take you home," the man said huskily. "You cannot be driving under these conditions."

"Nah, I think I'll be goot!" Yugi said. "I'm a grown ass man, I can drive myself home." He unhooked himself from the man's strong, comforting grip around his waist, and turned around to walk away and nearly fell right on his face from spinning so fast on his heel.

"You were saying?"

Yugi almost melted when he felt that warmth hit his senses again except this time it was from behind. A strong, burly arm curled around his hips and pulled Yugi close to his chest. A racing heartbeat thumped near his shoulder blade. A strong hint of cologne tickled Yugi's nose hairs and it made his head fall back on the man's shoulder.

Yugi had to ask, no matter how drunk he was. Because if this wasn't his date, he was going to be very disappointed. "What's your name?"

"Yami."

That absolutely sounded nothing like Alex. Maybe this wasn't Yugi's blind date. But part of him didn't give a damn anymore and now he wanted this cutie all to himself. "Ok Yami, you can take me home."

Yami was hoping that didn't mean what he thought that meant, but he presumed Yugi thought he was going to get lucky that night. Yami was a fine, ripe juicy piece of fruit and Yugi had such a sweet tooth.

Yami took Yugi's arm and flung it around his shoulder while using his other arm to hold Yugi up by his waist. He left his tab and a huge tip for Anzu and headed for the exit.

Yami drove one of those tough guy trucks, at least that's what Yugi concluded, when he was let inside of the vehicle. It wasn't completely surprising and this cold window against Yugi's cheek felt especially chilling once he rested his head against it.

Yami reached over and buckled Yugi's seatbelt for him before securing his own and taking off into the bustling streets of Domino. It was a Friday which meant that the freaks were out tonight and now was a better time than any to take Yugi back somewhere where he was safe.

He elected to get a hotel room five miles down the road. It was nothing extravagant but at least Yugi's room had a flat screen TV, a microwave and refrigerator. At least that would take care of Yugi's basic needs. Anything extra would be superfluous.

Yami opened the door to Yugi's room and he knew he had to get out of there quick before something happened and before he was beyond unable to say no. He walked Yugi over to his bed and sat him on it, straightening out his clothes and hair before attempting to turn his body around toward the door but he felt a tug at his wrist and Yami knew exactly what Yugi was thinking.

And he couldn't allow it to happen.

"You're not staying?" Yugi asked in the most innocent of voices.

"I can't," said Yami softly. "I live on the other side of town and I have a big day tomorrow."

"You can leave early in the morning then" said Yugi, sitting up on his knees in front of Yami. He looked so wasted, it was a real shame he wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. "I have a big day too. But I'm not gonna stress over it. You shouldn't either…" his voice was low and seductively enchanting and Yami would not be able to withstand hearing that for very much longer. He froze up when Yugi touched his collar. "Stay with me?"

But he couldn't. Not like this. "Some other time Yugi."

"But I may never see you again," Yugi protested. "Why not make this night amazing before we part ways? You don't want to wake up the next morning with regrets of not fucking me into this mattress."

OK, now Yami really couldn't stay. He tugged at his forearm which was in Yugi's tight grip and he sighed. "Yugi, I really have to go."

"Please?" Yugi's whimper reached Yami's ears and he swallowed hard when Yugi put his hands on his shoulders. He was so much cuter up front and Yami couldn't take Yugi looking at him like that.

"We can keep this between us," Yugi whispered against Yami's lips, barely touching them but still making Yami's dick pulsate. "No one has to know. Not even Anzu."

Maybe he was right. It wasn't like Yami was dating Anzu, and she didn't need to know what went on with them tonight. All Yami had to tell her was that he dropped Yugi off and headed back towards his place. He'd never given Anzu a reason not to trust him before so perhaps he could get away with this little white lie.

He moistened his lips before pressing them together with Yugi's and as soon as Yami could taste Yugi's tongue prodding through his teeth and into his mouth, he felt like jello. He leaned his body weight against Yugi's knowing that the smaller man would succumb and let Yami lay on top of him and he did just that, slipping a thigh in between Yugi's legs, nudging them open. Yugi happily complied, moaning when he felt Yami's weight on top of him and even more so when Yami lowered his eyes onto Yugi's neck and claimed it like it was his last meal. It felt so elating and addictive. Yami sank his lips along Yugi's jawline, growling under his breath when Yugi turned his head the opposite way so that Yami could have better access to his weak spot.

"Y—Yami," Yugi's voice was so harmonious, pleasing Yami's senses so much that it was bringing out his inner aphrodisiac. He plunged his tongue once again in Yugi's mouth, feeling the younger man's body writhe underneath him and his hips bucked up, forcing Yami to break their kiss and recoil before something really bad happened.

That was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Yami had to leave or else he would be at Yugi's mercy. He tried to untangle himself from Yugi's arms, but it was beginning to be harder than Yami imagined. Yugi didn't want to let go.

"Yugi, I can't do this. I can't. Let me go."

"Why?" Yugi shrieked. "Don't you want me?"

"You're drunk!" Yami snapped back. "I can't take advantage of you when you're like this. It's not right."

"Well I'm saying it is." Yugi tried to pull Yami back down on top of him, but Yami was clearly not using all of his strength to free himself. He was conflicted with giving in to his desires and doing the right thing. But he knew at the end of the night that he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he went through with this. So sadly, he did end up using his strength to free himself from Yugi. Yami backed up toward the door and Yugi followed him.

"No, you stay on the bed Yugi. I'm leaving."

"I don't think so," Yugi grinned and when Yami's back hit the door, he went down on his knees and unbuckled Yami's belt, exposing the hard erection that was dying to be free from the confines of his pants. "So juicy."

"Yugi stop—" but before Yami could protest any further, Yugi had taken his throbbing dick and nearly swallowed the whole thing in his mouth. Yami yelled and cursed, throwing his head back against the door. "No, no no!" this was about all that Yami could take. He shoved Yugi on his butt before zipping his pants back up and opening the door, shutting it behind him. Yami loosened his tie and let some air come inside his shirt and he didn't realize how hot and sweaty he was until now. With his back against the door, he slid down to the floor, desperate to collect himself before he walked out of this hotel. God, that was so difficult. Yami never had to fight off such intense desires before. His legs were actually shaking and it took him about ten minutes to calm down before he was able to stand up and walk towards and out of the hotel lobby, heading towards his apartment to participate in some much needed masturbation.

\--------

Yugi wished so bad he hadn't drunk so much the night before. His head was pounding and his stomach and head were flipped for parts unknown. He was desperate for an aspirin and some Waffle House, and to make matters worse, he had a nine-o-clock class to attend and all of his best friends were there, hounding Yugi about what he did last night.

Anzu just so happened to be there as well unfortunately and Yugi was praying to the Gods that she wasn't going to inform Joey or Tristan of what occurred between he and Yami. Not yet at least.

Yugi had his head down. His two best friends were around him idly chit chatting and he may have heard his name a few times, but he was just not with it today. And it couldn't have happened on a worse day. Having a hangover during his first day of college wasn't on Yugi's agenda.

He could barely remember what happened last night, but Yugi woke up this morning in a strange hotel room, sheets soaked with cum and sweat and Yugi's underwear down to his ankles. His ass wasn't hurting which was both relieving and strange because he'd assumed he had sex the night before considering what he woke up to. Too bad the only thing Yugi could recollect was a pair of soft ass lips.

His phone buzzed and Yugi glanced at the screen and saw that it was from Anzu.

Anzu: "Did you have fun last night?"

Yugi's eyes squinted. "Fun? I hardly remember anything!"

Anzu: "I'll take that as a yes." When Yugi didn't reply right away because he was resting his head in his lap, Anzu shot him another text. "I wonder how Yami faired out."

Yugi paused. That name definitely sounded familiar.

Before he could text back, the door flung open and everyone rushed to their seats. Yugi put his phone away and nearly dropped it when he found out who was sitting at the front of the room.

"Good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late. Couldn't do without my coffee."

That voice….it couldn't be. But when Yugi slowly turned his head up and met a pair of majestic green eyes, he knew immediately.

It was Yami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and Yami _almost_ let their feelings for each other get the best of them.

Yugi had to close his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. But each time he opened them again, Yami was looking at him.

Or at least Yugi thought he was. Maybe he was looking in his direction, or at the person sitting behind him, but Yugi found it weird that Yami’s lips curled into a side smirk whenever Yugi made eye contact with him. It was as if he knew that Yugi was trying to figure out if this was really happening or not.

Yugi didn’t find this as funny as Yami may have. He unwittingly made a fool of himself and attempted to sleep with his own teacher. Only, Yugi didn’t know that Yami was his teacher at the time. He was just some hot stranger. And now he was sitting in front of the class about to teach his first lesson in Nutrition and Health.

Yugi figured if he just stayed focused on the academic aspect of things, he wouldn’t have to worry about Yami doing any funny business. This was an established college and Yami wouldn’t dare do anything to screw up his reputation as a professor here, much less his job.

“Since this isn’t high school anymore, I’m not going to take roll. I’m just going to assume everyone is here,” Yami said, taking off his reading glasses, placing a stack of papers on his desk. “Doesn’t matter to me whether you wanna be in this class or not. Not my tuition, not my business.”

A couple of people snickered. Yugi looked over at Anzu and saw that she was one of those people. He wouldn’t have put it past her if she knew that Yami was going to be their new teacher the whole time. She probably wasn’t above playing cupid with her friends.  
Yugi didn’t know her that well. He’d only met her last night but she was good company while his date stood him up. She was cool, and they even discovered they were going to the same college together. But Yugi had no idea Anzu was this devious. He didn’t know whether or not to thank her or pull her pretty little hair.

“So let’s get started,” the teacher said, and to Yugi’s horror he began passing out sheets of paper by going to each individual student’s desk. “This is the syllabus that I’m giving you. We probably won’t be covering everything on the list, but this is just an outline of what we’ll be doing this semester.” When Yami approached Yugi’s desk way in the back, he noticed that the young man’s shoulders were crouched, as if he was trying everything in his power not to be noticed. “Hello Yugi.”

Yugi stiffened, and then after a couple of seconds, raised his head and saw Yami’s radiant, glowing face, smiling back down at him and the butterflies came rushing in. “Good morning,” he squeaked.

“Is everything okay?” Yami asked. He anticipated an awkwardness between he and Yugi, he just didn’t expect it to be this bad.

Yugi’s face couldn’t have been redder, especially now when he could see how regally handsome Yami was. He was wearing a black, long sleeved dress shirt and neatly pressed navy slacks. His eyes were an expressive ocean blue, as pretty as the water itself. He looked even better looking now that Yugi was sober than he was drunk.

How was he going to get through the semester knowing that he tried to have sex with his own teacher?

“Just a little hungover,” Yugi confessed, still mortified over what he tried to do to Yami last night. “And I didn’t sleep well.”

Yami didn’t doubt it. He wasn’t able to sleep very well either, until he relieved the “stress” that Yugi had caused earlier that night. He didn’t need to know that though. “Well don’t worry, it’s the first day of school. I’ll go easy on you.”

For some reason, that statement went right down south. Yugi didn’t know if it was the context of Yami’s words or if he just couldn’t stop thinking with his dick. It was the exact damn thing that got him in trouble the last time but at least there was no alcohol involved this time, so he didn’t have an excuse.

“Perhaps we can speak when class is over?” Yami suggested, touching Yugi’s shoulder and frowning when he felt the boy stiffen up again. “We can get off on the right foot.”

That was probably a bad idea. No, scratch that. Being alone with Yami was a _very_ bad idea. Yugi didn’t trust himself around this guy because he was so damn hot, as cliché as it was, but Yugi was in dire need of a good lay. He couldn’t let himself go there though, because there was a code of conduct that he refused to cross.

Yugi didn’t want to hold the class up, so he looked up at Yami and smiled, “Yeah, sure.”

He wasn’t even sure what it was that he agreed to. Did Yami want to discuss school matters or something else entirely? He glanced over at Anzu and she had the goofiest, yet prettiest smile on her face. The more Yugi thought about it, the more he suspected that Anzu set him up with this specimen of a man.

But his teacher though? How did Yami even know about Yugi? Did Anzu call Yami up to meet Yugi, since Yugi’s date stood him up? Or what was the deal here?

He needed to find out if this was real or just a big practical joke. Because he was starting to think that it was.

Yami (or Mr. Sennen as he would like to be called) didn’t have the class do much today but think about their favorite piece of literature to share with everyone tomorrow, something that Yugi dreaded. Public speaking was sort of an Achilles heel just because of everyone’s attention being on one person and Yugi wasn’t a huge fan. But for the sake of his education, he went on his phone to look up something interesting to share.

And then Anzu texted him again.

_So what do you think?_

Yugi cocked an eyebrow. _Of?_

_Your new boyfriend!_

Yugi almost snorted out loud. _He is_ not _my boyfriend._

_You should see the way he’s looking at you!_

Yugi rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself, because if only she knew why. _I think your imagination is getting away from you, Anzu. Mr. Sennen is our teacher. Whatever was going to transpire last night can’t_ —

An annoying sound of the fire alarm interrupted his thought process, and suddenly the class erupted into conversation and the sounds of shuffling papers and zipping backpacks filled the room. Yugi didn’t know what was going on but from the vexed look on Yami’s face, it probably wasn’t anything good. That and, what he said next.

“Son of a bitch,” he mumbled under his breath when he thought most of the students had left. When he turned around and saw that Yugi was still here, Yami’s eyebrows heightened. “Damn. They wasted no time getting out of here.”

Yugi laughed, somewhat gingerly. “Imagine that.”

“So much for a first day of class,” Yami shrugged, gathering his things. Everyone left so quick that he wasn’t able to give out the rest of the syllabi. He put a few folders in his briefcase and shoved some documents in a built in drawer under his desk. Yugi was just about to reach the door when Yami stopped him with a “Hey, is everything alright with you? Remember, I asked you to stay and chat?”

Yugi already had the door halfway open when he said that. He was trying to haul ass out of there before Yami remembered, but his luck was never that good. “I almost forgot.”

“In a span of ten minutes?” Mr. Sennen laughed. “How much did you drink last night Yugi?”

“Too much apparently.”

He didn’t know where Yami was standing or if he was approaching him but he wasn’t brave enough to turn around and find out. He wasn’t completely out of the fire with this hangover and he leaned his head against the door, trying to alleviate the dull and annoying headache plaguing him. “I’m never drinking again,” he groaned.

“I’ve heard two other students say that as well,” Yami laughed and Yugi realized that he sounded closer than expected. Well that wasn’t good. He tried to keep his cool, especially since the door was still halfway open and anyone walking by could see what was going on.

“I usually don’t even drink at all but…” Yugi let his voice trail off. He frowned when he remembered how he even met Yami in the first place. “Last night kinda sucked.”

“Hey, you don’t need to explain anything to me. I get it,” the teacher said softly behind him. And lord help Yugi, Yami’s voice was getting closer and he didn’t know why. “You had a bad night. No need to apologize.”

“I feel like I have to though, because of well…my inappropriate behavior.”

“All is well Yugi,” the professor said. “No harm done.”

“Okay then,” Yugi closed the door, but still was a little apprehensive about turning around. “If you’re not mad then I guess we can put it behind us.”

“Yes we can.”

And soon as he said that, Yami grabbed Yugi’s shoulders, spun him around, and pinned him against the door. If that wasn’t bad enough, Yami pressed his body against his and kissed Yugi so deeply, he nearly forgot to breathe. A kaleidoscope of colors exploded behind Yugi’s eyes and he didn’t know up from down when he felt Yami’s tongue slip inside his mouth. It was a warming sensation that spread throughout his body and against better judgment, Yugi leaned into the forbidden lips and allowed himself to be taken over by the obvious lust between he and his teacher.

Yugi didn’t have much experience with kissing guys, and he’d only kissed one once before, but this second time around felt more magical. Yami’s right hand seemed to be exploring everywhere on Yugi’s body while his left hand held his chin in place as he angled his head to the side, pressing even deeper into the kiss.

All of a sudden, just as Yugi was starting to get into it, Yami stopped and pulled their lips apart. He was still holding Yugi by the face, breathing hard and trying to recollect some semblance of integrity. “I’m sorry,” he panted, his breath blowing Yugi’s blond banes back away from his face. “Something came over me. I’m sorry Yugi. We shouldn’t do this.”

“Why?” Yugi found himself asking before he could realize that he wasn’t thinking clearly. He touched the side of Yami’s face, probably not making this easier when he saw the older man’s adam’s apple bob up and down in the confines of his throat. “No one has to know about this, do they?”

“No,” Yami answered breathlessly, “But I refuse to tarnish your innocence and trust in me as a teacher just because I can’t control my urges.”

“Wait, wait wait,” Yugi said interrupting him. “I’m the one who put the moves on you first. If it weren’t for my stupid drinking, you wouldn’t be confused right now.”

“But I’m not confused,” Yami insisted. “When I met you last night Yugi, I was attracted to you. Even more so now, especially since you’ve shown how responsible you are despite staying out late last night. I like that in a person,” his leaned his forehead against   
Yugi’s and closed his eyes. “And I want to get to know you better.”

Yugi’s eyes widened. “Me too but…”he swallowed, “I feel like this is illegal. Like we’re not supposed to be doing this…”

“I’m not sure, but I am certain it breaks some kind of school guidelines and…maybe we shouldn’t do this.”

“You’re right,” Yugi said sadly, much to his disappointment. “But maybe there is something I can do.”

“What’s that?”

“Drop the class. It’s an elective anyway and I don’t need it to get my degree. It’s the least I can do, because I don’t want you losing your job over this.”

Yami slowly let go of Yugi’s face, aware that they were inches away from kissing again, so he distanced himself a bit. “And I don’t want your reputation ruined by this.”

“Not like I had one to begin with,” said Yugi, chuckling. Yami smirked a little at him and there was a brief silence after that. “So what happens now?”

“We could be friends. Get to know each other first.”

Yugi snorted. “We’re way beyond that, Mr. Sennen.”

“Yami,” the professor grinned amicably. “Call me Yami.”

“If you insist.” Yugi lunged his backpack over his shoulder, and reached for the doorknob again. "So it’s settled. After this, you won’t be my teacher and I won’t be your student. And whatever happens after that just happens…”

“Agreed.”

“It's a shame. After I drop this class, I won't have anything to do for three hours."

Yami's wasn’t entirely sure, but the smirk on Yugi’s face indicated a naughty undertone. "I won't either," he said hesitantly, in case his theory was wrong.

Yugi’s smirk widened. "I was hoping you didn't." He then reached into his pocket and threw Yami a set of keys. "My room is in the Obelisk Blue Dormitories," Yugi told him. "Don't worry about the RA, just come straight to my door. Room 4C."

"Huh? What are you---“ Yami looked down and realized he was holding the resident advisor’s master keys. "How did you get these? Only the RA has access to them."

Yugi winked and grinned. "I _am_ the RA."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't as enthusiastic about this story as I was about Poison. Probably why I didn't include a lemon, but I promise that Poison will.


End file.
